Die Assistentin
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: Nach dem Krieg ist Severus schwer angeschlagen. Um wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können, muss er Hilfe von außen akzeptieren. Diese kommt in Form von Hermine Granger, die ihm anbietet, seine Assistentin zu sein, und sich daraufhin mit Hingabe um ihn kümmert. Bis ihre Eltern ein Geheimnis von ihr ausplaudern...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten._

 **Die Assistentin**

Als Severus erwachte, war er zutiefst verwirrt. Er kannte diesen Ort nicht, der für seinen Geschmack viel zu grell und weiß war und dessen Geruch ihm Übelkeit verursachte. Panisch rollten seine Augen von rechts nach links, doch da er auf dem Rücken lag, konnte er nur die Zimmerdecke sehen, seine Atmung hyperventilierte und sein Puls erhöhte sich drastisch.

„Psch", machte da plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm beruhigend.

Als er den Kopf zu ihr drehte, sah er eine junge, hübsche Frau neben seinem Bett sitzen.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Professor", versicherte sie ihm und nahm seine Hand.

Sein Gehirn brauchte noch ein paar Momente, bevor er erkannte, dass es Hermine Granger war, die sich um ihn sorgte. Was machte die denn hier? „Wo-?", fing er an zu fragen, als sich seine Augen plötzlich weiteten und er ihre Hand schmerzend fest umklammerte. Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich auf und rief erschrocken: „Potter! Der Dunkle Lord! Dumbledore!"

Hermine stand schnell auf und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück in seine Kissen.

Er wäre vermutlich sowieso wieder zurückgefallen, denn ein grässlicher Schwindel hatte ihn plötzlich überfallen. „Was-?"

„Es ist alles gut, Professor", meinte Hermine eindringlich. „Wirklich. Sie sind im Sankt Mungos Hospital. Wir haben den Krieg gewonnen." Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Gesicht.

„Wie?"

Und so erzählte sie ihm, was er verpasst hatte: Wie Harry Voldemort besiegt hatte und damit den Krieg ein für alle Mal beendet hatte. Ihr Bericht dauerte lange genug, dass sein Gehirn sich wieder einrichten konnte und ihm wieder das Klardenken ermöglichte.

„Ihre Erinnerungen waren ihm sehr hilfreich dabei", beendete sie ihre Erzählung und gab ihm ein ganz besonders liebevolles Lächeln.

 _Erinnerungen?_ , überlegte er und dann fielen ihm seine letzten Sekunden ein, bevor er eigentlich sterben sollte. „Warum lebe ich noch?" Seine Stimme klang rau und kratzig – vermutlich von Naginis Biss.

„Ich habe Sie gerettet", erklärte Hermine ihm da.

„Sie?", fragte er erstaunt. Erst da viel ihm auf, dass sie ein Buch in der Hand hielt. Wie lange sie wohl schon neben seinem Bett saß und darauf wartete, dass er wieder erwachte?

Hermine nickte. „Ich habe einen Erstarrungszauber über Sie gelegt, damit Sie nicht verbluten konnten, und habe gleich, nachdem Voldemort tot war, Heiler zu Ihnen geschickt, die sich dann sofort um Sie gekümmert haben." Sie hatte wieder seine Hand genommen und strich gedankenverloren mit dem Daumen darüber.

Er ließ sie. „Warum?", wollte er dann wissen.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich konnte es in dem Moment einfach nicht ertragen, wenn Sie gestorben wären." Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und er wusste, dass dahinter noch mehr steckte.

„Wer ist alles gestorben?", fragte er daher und Hermine zählte ihm all die verlorenen Menschenleben auf.

„Und Remus Lupin", flüsterte sie schließlich leise, während ihr still die Tränen von der Wange liefen.

Severus musste hart schlucken – was ihm recht weh tat – denn obwohl Lupin zu Potters Bande gehört hatte, hatte Lupin ihn, Severus, doch nie wirklich geärgert. Und als sie später Kollegen waren, war er immer freundlich und loyal zu ihm gewesen, egal, was man über ihn gesagt hatte. Severus hatte es im Nachhinein bedauert, Lupins Werwolf-Geheimnis ausgeplaudert zu haben, aber er war einfach zu wütend gewesen, dass Lupin so unüberlegt gehandelt hatte und ohne seinen Trank genommen zu haben, zur Peitschenden Weide gelaufen war, wo er dann auch noch das Leben dreier seiner Schüler gefährdet hatte. Auch das von Miss Granger. Er erinnerte sich noch, wie er sich schützend vor sie gestellt hatte… Waren sie jetzt quitt?

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte Severus nun.

„Vier Tage, Sir."

„Und Sie waren die ganze Zeit hier?" Er musste es einfach fragen. Die Art, wie sie sich um ihn sorgte, empfand er nicht als normal.

„Ja", hauchte sie und sah ihn mit ehrlichen Augen an, die ihm unerwarteter Weise das Herz erwärmten.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen kam Hermine ihn jeden Tag im Krankenhaus besuchen. Sie erzählte ihm von den Wiederaufbaumaßnahmen in Hogwarts und dass sein Ruf rehabilitiert wurde – wofür sie und Potter sich anscheinend persönlich eingesetzt hatten.

„Und, wissen Sie schon, wann Sie entlassen werden?", fragte sie nach einer Woche.

Severus, der mittlerweile gerade im Bett sitzen konnte, an das Bettende gestützt, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe gefragt, ob ich nach Hause könnte, aber die Ärzte meinten, ich bräuchte Hilfe, und da ich allein leben, wollen Sie mich lieber hierbehalten. Damit mir nichts passiert." Er rollte genervt mit den Augen. Er brauchte keine Hilfe, er wollte einfach nur wieder seine Ruhe haben!

„Und was haben Sie allgemein jetzt vor?"

„Am liebsten würde ich wieder in Hogwarts unterrichten."

„Was, ehrlich?", meinte Hermine erstaunt. „Ich hatte nie das Gefühl, dass Sie gerne unterrichtet hätten."

„Doch, irgendwie schon", gab er zu. „Natürlich ist es anstrengend und wenn man nur Dummköpfe in seiner Klasse hat nahezu unerträglich, aber es ist auch ein geregeltes Leben, das ich kenne und gerne weiterführen möchte."

„Das ist doch eine gute Idee. Vermutlich wird auch Professor McGonagall nichts dagegen haben."

Er seufzte schwer. „Vielleicht nächstes Jahr."

„Wieso denn das?"

Er sah sie missbilligend an. „Ich weiß selbst, dass meine körperliche Verfassung das zurzeit nicht zulässt. Aber wenn ich mich genügend auskuriere, dann habe ich vielleicht nächstes Jahr die Kraft dazu."

Hermine überlegte einen Moment, bevor sie nachhakte: „Sie würden gerne nach Hause gehen und in Hogwarts arbeiten. Das einzige, das Sie daran hindert, ist, dass Sie zu wenig Kraft haben, um das alleine zu schaffen, richtig?"

Er nickte. Worauf wollte sie hinaus?

„Was wäre, wenn Sie einen Assistenten hätten?", schlug sie ihm vor.

Er runzelte die Stirn und sie fuhr fort: „Jemand, der Ihnen beim Kochen und Ähnlichem hilft. Jemand, der ein paar Ihrer Klassen übernehmen könnte oder auch alle, wenn es Ihnen nicht so gut geht, und der Ihnen beim Unterrichtvorbereiten und Aufsätzekorrigieren hilft. Ihre rechte Hand sozusagen."

Er dachte kurz darüber nach. „Die Idee ist nicht schlecht", gab er zu – er wollte unbedingt hier raus! „Aber wer würde diesen Job freiwillig übernehmen? Ich bin nicht besonders beliebt oder umgänglich. Wer würde sich freiwillig 24 Stunden mit mir abplagen?"

„Ich", gab Hermine leise zu und sah ihn schüchtern an. „Ich würde es machen."

Er starrte sie verwundert an. „Sie?! Sie haben doch sicherlich besseres zu tun."

Da lächelte sie ihn milde an und erwiderte: „Ich würde gerne wieder nach Hogwarts gehen. Wir könnten ja sagen, dass ich bei Ihnen eine Lehrausbildung mache, sozusagen als Tarnung."

„Oder Sie könnten wirklich eine Lehrausbildung machen", bot er ihr an. „Dann verschwenden Sie wenigstens Ihre Zeit nicht."

„Wenn Sie mich als Ihren Lehrling annehmen?"

Er nickte plötzlich, ganz überrascht von seinem eigenen Vertrauen in diese junge Frau. Aber sie war die einzige, die ihn die ganze Woche über besucht hatte – und das auch noch jeden Tag. Sie schien sich wirklich um ihn zu sorgen. „Aber mir gefällt das Wort _Assistentin_ lieber." Er bot ihr seine Hand zum Schütteln an.

„Mir auch", strahlte sie glücklich und ergriff diese.

* * *

Hermine hatte alles mit Professor McGonagall, der neuen Schulleiterin von Hogwarts, besprochen und diese war einverstanden, dass Snape und sie sich den Zaubertränkeunterricht teilten.

„Ich freue mich, dass er zurückkommt", hatte Minerva gesagt, die ihm anscheinend vollkommen vergeben hatte. „Ich hatte Angst, er würde in einer Depression landen."

Hermine befürchtete so etwas Ähnliches immer noch, deswegen war sie ja so unglaublich froh, dass er ihre Hilfe angenommen hatte. Jetzt konnte sie ihm wieder auf den Weg des Glücks und der inneren Zufriedenheit helfen. Wie, wusste sie noch nicht genau, aber das würde sich schon zeigen. Als erstes wollte sie ihm beweisen, dass sie ihn wirklich gerne hatte und ihn als Freund haben wollte.

Harry und Ron nahmen ihre Entscheidung nicht ganz so gut auf.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest ins Ministerium?", meinte Harry erstaunt.

„Oder nach Hogwarts", erinnerte Hermine ihn.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du mit _Snape_ zusammenarbeiten willst?", fragte Ron angeekelt.

„Ja", erwiderte Hermine und lächelte sogar breit. Allein die Vorstellung daran bereitete ihr immense Freude.

Nachdem sie dem Sankt Mungo versichert hatte, dass sie sich um Severus kümmern würde, wurde dieser entlassen. Noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, aber unglaublich erleichtert, dass er nach Hause durfte, stand er auf und stützte sich auf Hermine.

„Wohin?", fragte diese, als sie draußen vor dem Krankenhaus standen.

„Erst nach Spinner's End, um ein paar Sachen zu holen, und dann nach Hogwarts."

Hermine nickte und disapparierte mit ihm.

Diese Reisemethode machte ihm doch arg zu schaffen, denn er schwankte als sie vor seinem Haus angekommen waren, sodass Hermine ihn festhalten musste, bis sein Schwindel sich wieder gelegt hatte.

Sein Haus war in einem unordentlichen Zustand. Das neue Ministerium hatte anscheinend eine Razzia durchgeführt, um seine Loyalität zu prüfen. Er seufzte schwer, als er alles, was er behalten wollte, in einen kleinen Koffer packte.

Hermine half ihm und so füllte er sich mit Büchern, Kleidung, persönlichen Dokumenten und Fotos – und einer Geige.

„Sie können Geige spielen, Sir?", wollte Hermine verwundert wissen.

Severus schüttelte dem Kopf. „Nein, sie hat meiner Mutter gehört."

Als alles gepackt war, standen sie mit dem Koffer vor dem Haus.

Severus blickte an seiner Fassade hoch und meinte schließlich ruhig: „Ich werde es verkaufen. Ich möchte hier nicht mehr sein."

Hermine nickte nur. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass wir nach Hogsmeade apparieren sollten?", fragte sie besorgt. Nicht, dass er in Ohnmacht fiel – er war ja gerade erst aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen worden!

Doch Severus nickte determiniert. „Ich will endlich wieder nach Hause."

Sie umfasste seinen Oberarm fest und legte ihren anderen Arm um seine Hüfte. Dann disapparierten sie.

Der Weg von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts war lang, doch sie ließen sich Zeit. Obwohl Severus schweißgebadet war, wollte er keine Pause einlegen, und als sie seine Wohnung in den Kerkern endlich erreicht hatten, war nicht nur er erleichtert.

Hermine half ihm aufs Sofa und setzte sich dann schwer atmend neben ihn. Das war ein anstrengendes Stück Arbeit gewesen, aber nun waren sie endlich da und ab hier würde es leichter werden, das wusste sie.

* * *

In den nächsten Tagen richtete sie sich in ihrem neuen Zuhause ein. Sie hatte ein angrenzendes Gästezimmer beziehen dürfen und da Severus die meiste Zeit verschlief, hatte sie genügend Zeit, ihre Bücher ins Regal zu sortieren oder ihre Kleidung in den Schrank. Sie wagte es aber nicht, die Wohnung zu verlassen, da sie befürchtete, Severus könnte aufwachen und ihre Hilfe benötigen.

Sie kochte für sie beide oder ließ sich Essen aus der Küche bestellen. Die Hauselfen waren ihr wieder gut gesonnen, nachdem sie versprochen hatte, sie nicht mehr befreien zu wollen, und taten ihr nun jeden erdenklichen Gefallen mit größter Freude.

Eines Abends kam sie zu Severus ins Schlafzimmer und sah, dass er wach war. Normalerweise musste sie ihn für das Essen wecken und er schlief danach sogleich wieder ein, aber heute wirkte er recht fit.

Er lächelte, als sie ihm eine Kartoffelsuppe reichte. „Isst du mit mir?", bat er sie dann und sie nickte, holte sich ebenfalls eine Schüssel und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben seinem Bett. Sie aßen schweigend, aber es war eine angenehme Stille.

Sie musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als sie daran dachte, dass er sie gefragt hatte, ob sie zusammen essen wollten. _Isst du mit mir?_

Plötzlich riss die Augen auf. Er hatte _Du_ gesagt.

„Was ist?", wollte Severus wissen, dem ihr Blick sofort aufgefallen war.

„Sie haben mich eben geduzt."

Er dachte darüber nach, erinnerte sich an seinen Satz und nickte. „Ist das sehr schlimm?", wollte er wissen und wirkte plötzlich ganz schüchtern.

Sie lächelte ihn warmherzig an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Also mich stört es nicht."

„Mich auch nicht", sagte er sogleich und ihr Lächeln verbreitete sich zu einem Strahlen.

„Gut, dann: Möchtest du Nachtisch, Severus?"

* * *

Ein paar Tage später, als Hermine ins Schlafzimmer kam, um nach Severus zu schauen, hatte dieser sich aufgesetzt und las in einem Buch.

„Du liest ja wieder", freute sie sich.

Er nickte. „Aber es strengt doch sehr an."

„Möchtest du, dass ich dir vorlese?", bot sie ihm an und zu ihrer Überraschung, aber auch Freude nahm er ihr Angebot an.

Er gab ihr das Buch und legte sich wieder gerade hin, während sie sich zu ihm setzte und an der Stelle weiterlas, an der er aufgehört hatte. Es handelte sich um ein Sachbuch über gefährliche Tränkezutaten.

Auch wenn das Buch recht spannend war, dauerte es nicht lange, bis Severus eingeschlafen war.

Hermine, als sie dies bemerkte, lächelte selig, legte das Buch auf den Nachtisch, strich Severus eine Strähne hinters Ohr und verließ den Raum, damit er in Ruhe schlafen konnte.

* * *

Wieder ein paar Tage weiter verkündete Severus, dass er gerne aufstehen würde. „Ich möchte nach draußen." Es war ein warmer, sonniger Tag, daher hatte Hermine nichts dagegen.

„Ist gut", sagte sie und holte eine Hose, ein einfaches Hemd und Socken aus seinem Schrank, alles natürlich in schwarz. Dann ging sie hinaus, damit er sich in Ruhe umziehen konnte, und füllte eine Flasche mit Wasser, die sie mitnehmen wollte.

„Hermine?", rief Severus da und sie eilte ins Schlafzimmer.

Er saß auf dem Rand seines Bettes und hatte sich bisher nur die Hose und die Socken angezogen. „Ich schaff's nicht", teilte er ihr mit einem beschämten und verzweifelten Ausdruck mit.

„Das macht doch nichts", sagte sie gutmütig und ging zu ihm. „Wir machen das einfach zusammen." Sie half ihm, sein Schlafhemd über den Kopf zu ziehen, und danach in sein neues Hemd hinein. Als sie seinen nackten Oberkörper sah, musste sie schlucken. _Reiß dich zusammen!_ , rief sie sich selbst zur Raison und tat so, als würde ihr Herz nicht vollkommen übertrieben klopfen. Hoffentlich sah Severus das nicht…

Doch dieser schaute immer noch beschämt zu Boden, während er seine Knöpfe schloss.

„Severus", sagte Hermine ernst, als er fertig war. „Sieh mich an."

Widerwillig tat er es.

Sie kniete auf dem Boden vor ihm, sodass sie ein wenig zu ihm hochsehen musste. „Deine Schwäche ist ganz normal. Jeder, der solch eine Verletzung wie deine ertragen müsste, hätte diese Schwäche."

Er verzog nur das Gesicht.

„Aber", fuhr sie mit einem Lächeln fort, „es zeugt von großer Stärke, sich diese Schwäche einzugestehen und Hilfe anzunehmen."

„Du hältst mich für stark?", fragte er ungläubig."

Sie drückte seine Hand und erwiderte zuversichtlich: „Sehr."

* * *

Es war wirklich ein schöner Tag draußen. Es strengte Severus merklich an, aber er stützte sich auf Hermine und ging nur langsam voran.

„Wenn wir zurückgehen sollen, sagst du Bescheid, ja?"

Er nickte. „Können wir zum See gehen?"

„Ja, klar."

Langsam gingen sie zum Großen See, indem der Riesenkrake vergnügt umherschwamm, und setzten sich auf eine Parkbank.

Hermine reichte ihm die Wasserflasche und er trank begierig daraus, ließ ihr aber noch genug übrig, sodass sie ebenfalls einen Schluck nahm.

Eine Weile sahen sie schweigend über den See, bis eine laute Stimme hinter ihnen rief: „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

Es war Hagrid, der mit einem strahlenden Grinsen zu ihnen marschierte. „Schön dich mal wiederzusehen, Snape", grüßte er. Anscheinend hatte er ihm ebenfalls vergeben.

„Ebenfalls, Hagrid", erwiderte Severus höflich.

„Und was machst du hier, Hermine?"

Hermine erzählte es ihm und Hagrids Augen weiteten sich.

„Was für eine Ehre", meinte er.

„Wieso denn das?"

„Na ja, in all den Jahren, die Professor Snape schon hier ist, hatte er nie einen Lehrling, nicht wahr, Snape?"

„Ja, stimmt", gab Severus zu.

„Echt?", machte Hermine erstaunt und Severus nickte.

„Na ja, unsere Hermine ist ja auch was ganz Besonderes, nicht wahr, Snape?", lachte Hagrid.

Severus blickte Hermine fest in die Augen, während sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen ausbreitete und er sagte: „Ja, das ist sie."

Hagrid war der Meinung, Snape noch nie so glücklich gesehen zu haben, wie in diesem Moment.

* * *

Als die Schule ein paar Wochen später begann, war Severus wieder so weit genesen, dass er sich frei bewegen konnte und sich nicht andauernd ausruhen musste. Dennoch gab er Hermine ein paar der jüngeren Klassen ab und ließ sich auch beim Korrigieren der Aufsätze helfen. In seinem eigenen Unterricht war Hermine ebenfalls dabei und assistierte, wo sie nur konnte. Sie ging umher, um Schülern zu helfen oder Explosionen zu verhindern, während Severus vorne an seinem Pult saß und sich ausruhen konnte.

Die Schüler bemerkten zum Glück nichts von dieser Schwäche. Sie alle hatten Hermine als seinen neuen Lehrling akzeptiert und verstanden deshalb, warum sie einen Teil seiner Arbeit übernahm.

Am Ende der ersten Woche saßen Severus und Hermine in ihrem Wohnzimmer zusammen und lasen jeweils in einem Buch. Sie hatten beschlossen, den Abend auch einmal nicht mit Aufsätzen zu besudeln, sondern zu genießen.

„Hermine?", meinte Severus nach seiner Weile und sah auf.

Seine Assistentin, die ihm gegenübersaß, blickte ebenfalls auf und ihre Augen trafen sich. „Ja?"

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit deiner Arbeit."

Hermine blinzelte ein paar Mal überrascht, bevor sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem ganzen Gesicht ausbreitete. „Es macht mir auch sehr viel Spaß."

„Gut", sagte er mit einem winzigen Lächeln.

* * *

Zwei Wochen später jedoch war Severus morgens nicht aufgestanden. Hermine, die immer auf ihn im Wohnzimmer wartete, damit sie zusammen zum Frühstück gingen, machte sich ernsthafte Sorgen. Ob er vielleicht aus Versehen verschlafen hatte? Sie ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer und klopfte an die Tür. Obwohl ihr niemand antwortete, betrat sie das Zimmer daraufhin.

Severus lag noch im Bett und wälzte sich hin und her, seine Stirn war voller Schweißperlen. Es sah so aus, als würde er einen Albtraum haben, aber seine Augen waren weit geöffnet. „Ich kann nicht", murmelte er immer wieder.

Hermine eilte zu ihm, setzte sich auf die Bettkante und umfasste seine Schultern. „Severus?", rief sie erschrocken. „Was ist los?"

Er blickte ihr geradewegs in die Augen und sagte verzweifelt. „Ich kann nicht. Ich kann's einfach nicht!"

„Was kannst du nicht?"

„Ich kann nicht aufstehen!" Dann bekam seine Stimme etwas Weinerliches. „Ich will schlafen. Ich kann nicht aufstehen. Ich will schlafen. Schlafen."

„Du musst nicht aufstehen", versicherte sie ihm schnell. „Du kannst liegenbleiben und schlafen."

Da ergriff er ihren Arm und sagte eindringlich: „Aber meine Schüler! Ich muss unterrichten!"

Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf, strich ihm durch die Haare und erwiderte lächelnd: „Keine Sorge, darum kümmer ich mich. Ich übernehme deine Stunden und unterrichte deine Schüler."

Langsam schien er zu verstehen, denn er beruhigte sich und ein friedfertiger Ausdruck trat in ein Gesicht. „Du bist die Beste."

Hermine strich ihm weiter durch die Haare, bis er eingeschlafen war. Dann gab sie ihm noch einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor sie hinausging, um seinen Tag zu übernehmen.

Als sie am Nachmittag wiederkam, war er wach und sah sie schuldbewusst an.

„Es tut mir leid", begann er, doch Hermine stoppte ihn sofort.

„Ich will nichts davon hören. Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest. Die letzte Woche war hart, härter als sonst, also brauchte dein Körper auch mehr Ruhe."

„Aber du siehst auch müde aus", bemerkte er, da ihre Augenringe von Tag zu Tag größer und dunkler wurden.

„Ach was", winkte sie ab. „Lehrersein ist eben anstrengend."

„Versprich mir, dass du auf dich aufpasst", meinte er da plötzlich sehr besorgt.

„Das mach ich", erwiderte sie ernst.

* * *

Ein paar Tage später wurde sie von einem lauten Schrei wach. Mit klopfendem Herzen horchte sie aufmerksam und hörte schon bald ein Weinen und Rufen.

 _Severus!_

Sie sprang aus dem Bett und eilte in sein Schlafzimmer. Wie sie es sich gedacht hatte, hatte er einen furchtbaren Albtraum. Sie rüttelte an seinen Schultern und rief seinen Namen, bis er endlich erwachte.

Mit schreckerfüllten Augen, die voller Tränen waren, sah er sie an, und Hermine tat in diesem Moment für sie das einzig richtige: Sie umarmte ihn, drückte ihn fest an sich, um ihm das Gefühl von Geborgenheit zu geben.

Er presste sich eng an sie, während er schluchzte, und es tat ihr in der Seele weh, ihn so leiden zu sehen.

Schließlich legte sie sich zu ihm unter die Decke, ohne ihn auch nur einen Moment loszulassen, und umschlang ihn, sodass sein Kopf an ihrem Brustbereich lag. Immer wieder strich sie ihm über die Haare und sprach ihm beruhigende Worte zu, bis er endlich wieder einschlief.

Hermine überlegte, ob sie nun wieder in ihr eigenes Bett gehen sollte, aber ihr vor Freude und Aufregung klopfendes Herz hielt sie davon ab, und glücklich lächelnd schlief sie ebenfalls ein.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus zuerst und irritiert von dem etwas, das ihn umgab, setzte er sich abrupt auf, wodurch Hermine ihre Arme ins Gesicht fielen und sie ebenfalls aufwachte.

Als Severus erkannte hatte, dass es nur sie war und kein gefährlicher Gegner, legte er sich wieder hin – dieses Mal aber mit gebührlichem Anstandsabstand.

Sie drehten sich beide auf die Seite, sodass sie einander ansehen konnten.

„Geht's dir wieder besser?", wollte Hermine vorsichtig wissen.

Er nickte.

„Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt", gab sie zu und lächelte zaghaft.

„Das tut mir leid. Weißt du, normalerweise spreche ich abends immer einen Lärmschutzzauber über dieses Zimmer, damit du mich nicht hören musst, aber gestern Abend habe ich es aus Versehen vergessen. Keine Sorge, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen."

Aber das war es nicht, was Hermine Sorgen bereitete. „Du hast öfter solche Albträume?", fragte sie erschrocken.

Er nickte traurig. „Jede Nacht. Mal ist es der Dunkle Lord, mal seine Schlange, aber meistens der Moment, in dem ich Albus töten musste."

Aus seiner Stimme klang so viel Verzweiflung und Traurigkeit, dass Hermine die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. „Severus", weinte sie völlig überfordert von seinem Leid. „Ich will dir doch helfen", meinte sie und klang eher hilflos.

„Das tust du auch", versicherte er ihr. Dann hob er die Decke und seinen Arm an und meinte leise: „Komm her."

Sie robbte sich zu ihm und kuschelte sich an ihn, während _sie_ dieses Mal weinte und _er sie_ tröstete.

* * *

Von diesem Tag an schlief Hermine nun jede Nacht bei Severus, eng an ihn geschmiegt, ohne dass es sexuell wurde. Es war einfach nur Nähe und Geborgenheit und das war eine viel intimere Liebesbezeugung als Sex.

Den ersten Abend war es noch seltsam gewesen. Als sie sich Gute Nacht sagten und Severus in die eine und Hermine in die andere Richtung ging, sahen sie sich fragend an, doch keiner traute sich, seinen Gedanken auszusprechen, bis Hermine sich ihres Gryffindor-Mutes bediente, zu ihm ging, seine Hand sanft in ihre nahm und ihn leise fragte: „Möchtest du, dass ich wieder heute Nacht bei dir bleibe?"

Er nickte dankbar.

Von da an brauchte sie nie wieder zu fragen, sondern blieb direkt bei ihm.

Sie bemerkten beide, dass sich Severus' Albträume, wenn Hermine bei ihm schlief, auf nur noch einmal die Woche reduzierten, und der sanfte Schlaf tat ihm so gut, dass er nun fast alle Klassen wieder selbst unterrichtete.

Doch eines nachts war es Hermine, die einen schrecklichen Albtraum hatte.

„Sch, sch", versuchte Severus, sie zu beruhigen, doch ihr strömten die Tränen weiterhin übers Gesicht.

„Du warst tot", schluchzte sie. „Ich hab dich in der Heulenden Hütte auf dem Boden gesehen. Du warst tot und ich konnte dich nicht mehr retten!"

„Hermine!", sagte er laut, damit sie ihn ansah. „Ich lebe. Hier." Er nahm ihre Hand und legte sie auf seine Brust. „Bemerkst du meinen Herzschlag."

Sie nickte. Er war relativ schnell…

„Es war nur ein Traum", fuhr er fort. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich bin hier und ich lebe."

Sie nickte ein paar Mal und schmiegte sich dann wieder an ihn.

Er strich ihr über die Haare und den Rücken und, als sie wieder eingeschlafen war, gab er ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

* * *

An Halloween dieses Jahres hatte Schulleiterin McGonagall eine neue Tradition ins Leben gerufen: den Elterntag. Und zwar ebenfalls für Muggeleltern. Für diesen einen Tag wurden die Muggelabwehrzauber um Hogwarts aufgehoben und die Eltern konnten endlich das tolle Schloss besichtigen. Es gab verschiedene Führungen, die Eltern durften sich den Unterricht anschauen und einfach den Tag mit ihren Kindern genießen. Am Abend würde es dann noch einen Festball geben und eine Rede McGonagalls.

Hermine und Severus, sowie die anderen Lehrer, hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, alles zu organisieren und verlorengegangene Eltern wieder zu ihren Kindern zu bringen.

„Und Hermine, glaubst du, das war eine gute Idee?", fragte Minerva am Nachmittag beim Kaffee und Kuchen in der Großen Halle, wo alle einen Augenblick verschnaufen konnten.

„Auf jeden Fall", versicherte Hermine. „Es ist eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, Muggeleltern in das Leben ihrer magischen Kinder einzubinden, und die magische und nicht-magische Gesellschaft miteinander zu verbinden."

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir genau so etwas nach dem Krieg benötigen könnten. Dumbledore hatte so etwas schon seit langem vorgehabt, aber Lucius Malfoy war immer dagegen gewesen."

„Natürlich", rollte Hermine mit den Augen.

Nach dem Nachmittagstee hatten die Schüler mit ihren Eltern Zeit, das Schloss weiterzuerkunden oder sich draußen zum See zu begeben.

Severus und Hermine standen in der Eingangshalle und unterhielten sich, als plötzlich eine helle, klare Stimme rief: „Hermine!"

Diese drehte sich um und entdeckte ihre Eltern, die mit strahlenden Gesichtern auf sie zukamen. „Mum, Dad! Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„Ich hab ihnen eine Einladung zukommen lassen", murmelte Severus.

„Danke", flüsterte Hermine schnell zurück, bevor sie ihre Eltern umarmte.

„Ach Liebes, wir wären ja schon viel früher hier gewesen", erklärte Mrs Granger. „Aber dein Vater hat sich verfahren."

Mr Granger zuckte nur mit den Schultern und blickte dann zu Severus.

„Ach ja, Vorstellungsrunde", lachte Hermine. „Mum, Dad, dies ist mein Lehrmeister Professor Severus Snape. Severus, dies sind meine Eltern Jean und Alfred Granger."

„Ich bin erfreut, Sie kennenzulernen", sagte Severus höflich und schüttelte die Hände der beiden.

„Und wir erst einmal", grinste Mr Granger. „Hermine hat uns so viel von Ihnen erzählt."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Oh ja", rief Mrs Granger aufgeregt. „Sie hat schon früher immer von Ihnen geschwärmt." Und dann zwinkerte sie auch noch so, dass es eindeutig war, auf was sie anspielte…

„Mum!", rief Hermine peinlich berührt und errötete.

„Ach, was hat Hermine denn immer so von mir erzählt?", fragte Severus nun mit diesem ganz besonderen Funkeln in seinen Augen, welches Hermine anzeigte, dass er etwas im Schilde führte.

„Wir müssen uns noch für den Ball nachher umziehen gehen", sagte sie daher schnell und schob Severus in Richtung Kerker. „Schaut euch doch ein wenig um und wir sehen uns dann später."

„Ist gut, Spatz."

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker war Severus ungewöhnlich still, aber das schadenfrohe Grinsen auf seinen Lippen sagte alles und so beeilte sich Hermine, in ihr Zimmer zu kommen, damit er sie ja nicht auf den Kommentar ihrer Mutter ansprechen konnte!

Sie ließ sich Zeit mit dem Umziehen, Haare-Frisieren und Schminken, damit sie sich beruhigen konnte, und in der Hoffnung, dass Severus schon vorgehen würde, was er aber nicht tat. Als sie in ihrem eleganten, roten Kleid ins Wohnzimmer trat, stand er dort in einem ebenfalls eleganten, schwarzen Festumhang.

Er sah sie einfach nur an und meinte schließlich lächelnd: „Du siehst wunderschön aus."

„Danke", erwiderte sie gerührt und all ihre Nervosität war verloschen.

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in die Große Halle, wo sie schon bald Hermines Eltern wiedertrafen. Bevor diese jedoch wieder etwas Peinliches ausplaudern konnten, begann Minerva mit ihrer Rede.

Es war eine inhaltlich gute, rhetorisch ausgefeilte Rede, die den Zusammenhalt der magischen und nicht-magischen Welt pries und eine offenere Zukunft forderte. Die Botschaft war eindeutig: Der Krieg ist endlich vorbei – nie wieder soll sich so etwas Schreckliches wiederholen!

Das Publikum klatsche laut am Ende und Hermine johlte. Damit war der Ball offiziell eröffnet und Tanzmusik ertönte.

Mr Granger führte seine Frau auf die Tanzfläche, sodass Severus und Hermine allein zurückblieben. Immer wieder sahen sie sich verstohlen an, bis Severus einmal tief durchatmete und Hermine um diesen Tanz bat.

Sie ergriff erfreut seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen, wo ein langsamer Walzer gespielt wurde.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du tanzen kannst", gab sie frech zu.

Er grinste und drehte sie einmal. „Ich bin nicht so ungehobelt, wie du denkst."

„Ich denke nicht, dass du ungehobelt bist", murmelte sie.

Er lächelte nur und sie tanzten weiter. Schließlich sprach er jedoch das an, was sie schon den ganzen Abend befürchtet hatte. „So, du hast also früher für mich geschwärmt?"

Sie seufzte geschlagen. „Ja, hab ich."

„Was genau hast du denn deinen Eltern erzählt?"

Nun lächelte sie liebevoll. „Dass du der intelligenteste Mensch bist, den ich kenne. Dass du zwar fies sein kannst, aber dein Fach über alles liebst. Und dass ich dich attraktiv finde."

„Ach?"

„Ja."

„Und findest du das auch heute noch?", fragte er verschmitzt.

Sie nickte enthusiastisch und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: „Besonders das letzte."

Er sah sie verblüfft an, sie ihn mit klopfendem Herzen zurück. Als sie an seiner Halsschlagader seinen rasenden Puls erkennen konnte, musste sie schmunzeln.

Schließlich beugte er sich vor, gab ihrer Wange einen hauchdünnen Kuss und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Begleitest du mich nach draußen?"

Sie nickte bejahend, während sich ihre Wangen scharlachrot färbten.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie sanft mit sich aus der Großen Halle, durch die Eingangshalle und hinunter in die Kerker.

„Ich dachte, wie gehen nach draußen?", kicherte sie.

„Ich meinte raus aus der Großen Halle", erwiderte er mit einem Schulterzucken, strich ihr aber gleichzeitig mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken.

Als sie wieder in ihrer Wohnung waren, drehte sich Severus zu ihr. Er erlaubte es sich, ihr Gesicht in einer Ausführlichkeit zu betrachten, wie er es noch nie gewagte hatte. Sein Blick glitt ruhig über ihre Stirn, ihre Wangen, ihre Nase, ihren Mund und schließlich ihre Augen. Sie war wunderschön und er wusste nicht, warum sie so gerne bei ihm war, aber er beschwerte sich auch nicht darüber.

Währenddessen schaute ihm Hermine wie gefangen in die Augen. Er konnte an ihrem Handgelenk ihren Puls spüren…

Langsam hob er eine Hand, strich ihr über die Wange, den Mund und beugte sich nach vorne, um seine Lippen sanft auf ihre zu drücken.

Hermine seufzte glücklich und strich ihm mit den Händen durch das seidige Haar.

Er presste sie noch enger an sich und ihr Kuss wurde ausgelassener, leidenschaftlicher, bis sie sich ganz wie automatisch in sein Schlafzimmer zurückzogen, ohne dass sich ihre Lippen auch nur einmal getrennt hätten…

* * *

Als Hermine erwachte, war es schon hell draußen. Sie wunderte sich im ersten Moment, warum sie nackt war, doch als sie Severus neben sich entdeckte, fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie stützte sich auf einen Arm, sodass ihr Gesicht über seinem war, strich ihm über die Wangen und Nase, so wie er es gestern Abend bei ihr getan hatte, und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund.

Davon erwachte er sofort und lächelte sie voller Liebe an. „Guten Morgen, mein Licht", sagte er leise.

„Guten Morgen", erwiderte sie grinsend und küsste ihn wieder. Danach kuschelte sie sich in seinen Arm und bettete ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust, während er ihren Rücken streichelte.

„Danke", sagte er plötzlich und es war das erste Danke, dass ihr jemals ausgesprochen hatte. Doch für sie war es noch viel mehr, denn sie verstand, dass dieses _Danke_ gleichzeitig _Ich liebe dich_ bedeutete.

Und als sie erwiderte: „Ich danke dir auch", wusste er, dass es _Ich liebe dich auch_ bedeutete.

ENDE.


End file.
